User talk:Christophee/Archive 2
Okay It's done. Hope you like it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' Do you want any particular article to write? Or can I have a free run? Actually, I might start on fleshing out articles by adding Robot Histories like on Roadblock, Panic Attack and Berserk 2. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :I'm pretty much done with robot articles for the time being. I'm going to spend my time sorting out categories, creating articles for all the notable non-UK series and finishing my write-ups of the Series 7 heats. Christophee 03:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Articles with two robots Can I split articles up that have two robots on them, like Roadblock? There is no point putting them on the same article, and we can have articles about all of the teams that built the robots if possible/necessary. Hunterj '| My talk 19:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :We had a discussion about this a while back and decided to have them in the same article with different sections. If we were going to change it, we'd have to discuss it first, but I think most people on the Wiki like it the way it is, so I don't see it being changed for the time being. Christophee 23:04, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Why can't I create or edit a template? It's just that I wish to create a template for the other notable robot articles so that they are not just flying around all over the place. However, I can't seem to create a template, nor can I edit any of the existing ones to use as a guide. CBFan 09:55, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no idea. Do you have the same problem on other Wikis or is it just this one? If its on every Wiki, you could ask on the central forum to try and get an answer. If its just this one, I really don't know what to suggest. Maybe ask one of the helpers. Christophee 14:22, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Toon Ganondorf...AGAIN! I'm sorry, but I can't work with him. He is just being stubborn and hard-headed. He's insistant that 259 gets its own article. I tried to explain to him why I didn't think it was, NUMEROUS times, and he posted this... but in the morning, I shall wake up, and undelete your 259 if you choose to keep trying. ...and then I find he's called me a Moron. I've tried, but this is getting TOO much! CBFan 09:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I have similar problems with you, but I keep them to myself. Did I ever complain when you insulted me, saying stuff like "BLOODY HELL!" or insulting me about my intelligence? You just chose to delete 259 because you think its insignificant. You have to realise that you are not the only one here, and you cannot speak for the entire wiki. I wrote those policies, so I know what violates them and what doesn't. Consider that 259 is a veteran competitor, was in one of the closest judges decisions ever (even Julia spoke with the judges), participated in UK vs Germany special, was one of the best one-man teams ever, and won an award for Best Design. I think that makes it more worthy than say, Mega Morg, who only ever won two battles, and won one battle between its other two robots. Thirdly, I apologise for calling you a moron, I assure you that it was stress and irritation. Two of my friends are badly injured in hospital, 200 people in our country have died in the last week because of arsonists lighting bushfires, I am working 12 hour days every day, and work is pilling up on me. I am sorry that stress caused me to react in an irritated way. Please also note that I didn't delete your complaint like you do, I just explained underneath. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' :No, but you did attempt to block me when I said "Bloody Hell", which is frankly rather stupid. It's not like I swore at you or anything. :Also, I did not simply decide "259 was insignificant because I say so". If you really wish to know, the reason I'm suggesting these robots is because I went through the process of tallying a robot based on how successful it was. It's, literally, a point system. Mega Morg got about 20 or so. 259 only got 10. It might have been OK had it made it to the Semi-Finals, but the matter is that they didn't. :And, to be honest, I could class a lot of your reasons as "so what?". Let me explain... *259 is a veteran fighter...but so is Warhog, and he's never going to get an article, considering he lost Round 1 of all three wars he competed in. Alternatively, so is Comengetorix, and he did BETTER than 259 overall. *259 competed in a special...by that logic, that means we need to create an article for a robot that competed in EVERY single special. 259 didn't even come close to winning. It wasn't even a very significant special. Had it been an annihilator, then yes. *259 lost to the closest judges decision...wrong. For a start, you can't prove it. Second of all, Firestorm 3 vs Razer/Hypno-Disc vs 101 is "the closest". The fact that 259 was immobilised defeats that completely. Also, Julia had LEFT by then. Anyone could tell it was clearly Phillipa. *The one man team thing...it's not about the team, it's about the robot. The. '''Robot. *And, as I've told you before, awards simply don't mean a thing. That's why I had goes at you when you kept insisting Derek, a robot that did nothing in both its years of fighting, should get an article. :There is method in my "madness". You need to understand that. But I will accept your apologies. CBFan 21:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's pretty pointless coming to me complaining about someone insisting a certain robot should get a certain article as I've always said I think every robot should have an article. I am always willing to stick to guidelines which we have all agreed on though, and I don't think we've all agreed on this matter yet. Therefore, I can't really do anything about it when somebody wants to make an article that you don't think it significant. However, I really do wish that you two would compromise a bit more and try to come to agreements. Christophee 02:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Articles with two robots Sorry it's taken so long to reply, I didn't realise that you normally reply on your own talk page as the first time I spoke to you you welcomed me and replied. I've created a new section at the bottom so you can see I've responded. If I have time to contribute here more often then I may bring up the discussion with the community again, thanks for letting me know. Do you have an archive of this discussion as I'd like to know why it was decided that they are kept on the same page. Thanks, Hunterj |''' My talk 22:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) *Ok, thanks! As I'm not very active here yet I would appreciate you replying on my talk page, I'd forget to check yours! Hunterj '''| My talk 22:42, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Video Games Hey Christophee, do you think I could create a page for the Robot Wars video games? I think I know how to create a little chart to list all the robots that appeared in them. CBFan 16:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely, please go ahead. I own both of the PC games, and I recently completed Extreme Destruction for the third time. I think we should create a category called 'Merchandise' as well, to put the game articles in and any other merchandise articles we decide to make. Christophee 16:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) From how I see it, You need to demote them both, and allow them to prove themselves again. Honestly, I am more in favour of Toon Ganondorf. He is top contributor, and everything he does seems to be on good intentions. CBFan, as I see it, only picks fights because he can. It seems that he loses every arguement (the allowing of non-series winners, Robot History sections, the significance of 259, etc.) and just keeps trying until he wins one. Look at these comments that I find. *''Removed comment that doesn't make sense, because most of the matches here ARE vengeances. You just don't want to acknowledge the fact PA beat XT twice.'' *''Removed. Will you shut up '' *''it's insignificant, nobody CARES about it. It. Won. NOTHING.'' I found these in thirty seconds of searching. I shall leave the decision up to you, but that is my two cents on the matter. GutripperSpeak :I don't intend to disappoint you further by denying my appalling behaviour, Christophee. Gutripper makes some excellent points in his observations, and if by demoting us you will better the wiki, please do so. I only wish to apologise for my behaviour. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:41, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Likewise. I'm sorry, but sometimes I can just get rather annoyed about things. But, seriously, GutRipper, none of that is true. Look again at the history sections....the allowing of non-series winners was because Christophee, at the time, only wanted the winners and hadn't informed me otherwise. The Robot History sections, I just didn't want them for the minor competitors before the important ones. The significance of 259, the reasons TG gave were not exactly noteworthy. I understand if you're not happy with us, and I'm sorry, but telling lies won't work. CBFan 06:54, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I'm quite willing to give both of you another chance, as long as you try to compromise with each other and be polite at all times. You've both done a lot of good work on this wiki which I'm very grateful for, but if we're going to move forward we're going to need to discuss things and find compromises where we disagree, rather than going back and forth deleting each other's edits and making rude comments. I hope you won't let me down. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I don't have the power to demote anyone anyway, only Wikia staff can do that. If someone decides to report you and you both get demoted then you can't really complain, but I hope you'll both improve your behaviour and that won't be necessary. Christophee 13:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Annihilator setup Would you mind voicing an opinion on the proposed layout for Annihilators? Discussion is found here. Please state on the page which layout you find more informative. 'GutripperSpeak 20:43, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Request Having read the rules for requests for admin I'd like to be considered if that's ok. Cheers.CaptainAlex 18:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Signiature Would you mind adding a part to you signiature that links directly to you talk page? It would save effort rather than having to go through your user page whenever I want to reply to you. Thanks. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:01, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I would gladly do it, but I'm not really sure how it's done. Do you know whether there is a way to make it so that the four tildes also provides a link to your talk page (like it does on Wikipedia)? If not, how do I create a signature for myself? Christophee 01:07, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Go to my preferences, under MORE, on the top left hand side. It has your status, name, email, etc. It also has signiature. At the moment, yours only has Christophee. Simply add this section on, so it looks like this. Christophee(talk) So it looks like this; Christophee (talk) There you go. Just copy the formula directly above this line. Cheers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks very much, that's exactly how I wanted it to look. Christophee (talk) 01:22, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Actions of CBFan Thank you for the message. Being completely new I was not sure if CBFan really did represent the policy here. I came here with the specific purpose of rescuing material in an article that is about to be deleted from Wikipedia. If the wikia does not want the material as CBFan states, then no hard feelings, I'll go away and do something else. On the other hand, if it is wanted, I am perfectly willing to do the work of breaking the material into individual articles, merging with existing articles or anything else needed to get it into the required format. Some of the robots in the Wikipedia article do not currently have articles here. The article will need to first be undeleted before that can happen. Once again, thank you for taking the trouble to reply to me. Spinningspark 07:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Ramrombit Can you please protect that page. Somebody is insistant on trying to create a page for it, even when not only are they not trying, but we simply do not have ANY information on the robot at all....heck, it isn't even a real competitor. Robots that we don't have enough information on to warrant their own individual page should have a special page where they are grouped together...that's what I'm thinking. CBFan 18:04, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Proposal, again Right now, the Grand Final and Semi-Finals for each series are in the main article for that series itself. Since we're creating an article for each heat, maybe we could move the information we have into thier own significant page? Just a suggestion. CBFan 13:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a good idea. Then we can change the information on the main articles to a simple set of results, like we have for the heats. I have no problem if you go ahead and start that. Christophee (talk) 14:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::OK. I'll start that by adding the Grand Final of Series 1 to the Heat F page (because it took place during that Heat). CBFan 14:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Do you not think that the Series 1 Grand Final deserves its own article. I know it's only one battle but I think it would be better if the Heat F article was limited just to the heat itself. I'm thinking maybe we can eventually do a similar thing with the Special Events from Series 7, create an article just for them with all the battle summaries and just have a mention of them on the heat articles. What do you reckon? Christophee (talk) 14:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That's actually a good question, actually. I'm not really sure what to make of that...in my mind, it's worth including something as long as we have enough information on it. I'm just wondering, do we have enough information on that particular subject? ::::I do agree with you on the Series 7 idea, though. Perhaps we could also do the same with some of the events in Extreme. Obviously, not the major ones, but have an article dedicated to, say, the one-off battles, then a proper article for each of the other major tournaments. CBFan 15:04, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I definitely agree with what you say about the events in Extreme. I hope you don't mind if I go ahead and move the Series 1 Grand Final to its own article, including the stats for the six robots as well as the battle description. I'll also add it to the Series 1 Heats template we have. Christophee (talk) 15:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Featured articles I got instructions of how to do this from TG's archive. Is it ok if I take charge of the Featured Articles? I only plan to feature articles that are fully completed and quite notable. I would put a new one up every month or so. 'GutripperSpeak 07:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :On Harry Potter Wiki, they nominate articles to become features and they hold a vote, and on Smashwiki, people just write them up and they are chosen. Later on, we could probably have nominations, but for now I think I'll just choose articles that are completed. The next one would be something like Series 7 All-Stars, or maybe Ming or Barber-Ous. I'll choose closer to the time. GutripperSpeak 00:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) OK, I've really had enough with Toon Ganondorf I'm serious this time. I just can't work with him whilst he's being so overly aggresive towards me. I'm under a lot of stress at the moment, and OK, it is showing in some of my edits, but the comments he makes towards me are just...I'm sorry, I can't edit comfortably with him threatening to ban me EVERY single post I make. He doesn't try to be reasonable, he just threatens. CBFan 13:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Toon Ganondorf? At least get my name right. :Also, I have not made any aggressive comments towards you in a long time. If I believe that a user is disrupting the wiki, I have every right as an admin to warn them about receiving a ban. If I was being over the top, I would have blocked you without a warning. However, I have given you a warning so that you may improve your behaviour. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::And this is the problem. Christophee uses nice, relatively calm approaches, and you go psycho over what was obviously a misprint. CBFan 10:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Psycho? Hardly. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::Sounded like a deliberate bash to me, that's all. It could, still, have been pointed out in a nicer way. CBFan 10:05, 5 May 2009 (UTC) robot wars Hey Christophee check out robots rule NT (editor for Masterofdestruction) Toon Ganondorf You have been making bad comments i saw you VT VIsito to site hi hey i'm iluvprimeval i just set up an account on here after doing stuff on Primeval Wiki and Doctor Who wiki and i was wondering if you had made any articles about foreign robots like Panzer Mks 1-4 or Pulverizer if not i'll help. ok soz about the tildees, about what i said before when i was looking for a robot wars wiki i found this american website about robot wars its really good and has fact files on loads of the robots from the american series like General Chompsalot and Cyclone Raptor. i can't remember the adress but is it ok if i get info from their.--Iluvprimeval 16:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I'd like a hand I'm rearranging the categories. I've made a new category called Images of OOTA's, which I intend to put on several images. However, the current image categorisation is no longer accepatble. Images of OOTA's is under the category Battle Images, which i think the already categorised images should be under. Would you mind helping me recategorise the images under The Third Wars Battles instead of the Third Wars instead? It'd be much appreciated. :I've started with the New Blood Championship Images, and done them. I'll knock off the Series 1 images before I go. I've already asked Gutripper, and I'm hoping you'll both help. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) hey hey how do i make a box with the information in on a page like the team and that I'm going to archive this for you In 3...2...1 'Toon Ganondorf (t '